Percy Jackson God of Water
by Skull131
Summary: What happens when the brothers of Poseidon...Zeus and Hades plan to kill Poseidon and take the domain of water from him and while dying Poseidon makes Percy an Immortal and passes his domains to him now Zeus and Hades both hunt Percy to find and take the domains from him...Will Percy survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey,This is my very first fanfic so please try to forgive me if I make any mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olymians or Hero of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

**Okay so here we go...**

Chapter 1. Knocked out

2 years after the defeat of Gaea, Jason had decided that he wanted to live at Camp Half-Blood with Piper. Percy Jackson was sitting in his cabin waiting for Jason they both had decided they are gonna have a spar at the arena soon Jason was knocking at Percy's cabin door.

Percy POV

"Finally that son of Jupiter came". I was tired of waiting. He went and opened his cabin door finding Jason outside

"Sorry, Perce I got stuck with Piper" said Jason.

I looked at Jason and noticed his lips they were having a bit of lipstick on them, He probably was kissing Piper.  
>"Uhh...Jason you have lipstick on your lips..." I said.<p>

Jason blushed and quickly wiped off the lipstick off his face. Soon we both were headed outside towards the arena when I suddenly heard a familiar scream near the big house, I looked at Jason and we both said at same time

"Leo", We both ran towards the big house and found a huge crowd gathered near the big house, We pushed through the ground to find Leo knocked out on the floor. Annabeth was also there shouting at the Apollo campers to bring water. I went towards Annabeth

"What happened?" I asked

"He just fainted when he learned how to make Argo II have a impenetrable armor" said Annabeth

I couldn't help but burst out laughing along with Jason and rest of the campers.

(Time skip night)

Third Person POV

Well after a long day of doing border patrol and sparring with Jason he thought he could finally have sweet dreams but no... As soon as he went to sleep he saw Poseidon

"Percy, My brothers seek to kill me and take my domains. I don't have a lot of time but I am here to tell you to be prepared I am going to give you my domains I will probably be killed by my brothers, You must hide from them go to my palace practice using water. Learn your powers. I must go now" said Poseidon, after this he disappeared without even letting Percy speak.

**A/N: Well thats it please review. Reviews are greatly appreciated for me to continue writing and to encourage a new writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I need your help to decide who will be their trainer in the next chapter. You can PM or Review to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, Riordan does.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Third Person POV**

Percy had just woke up and had felt extremely strong, His aura was just unbelievable it was truly Poseidon's full power. He had decided to go to the beach and test his new powers. At beach he looked at the water and imagined the water rising up. He then felt a familiar pull in the gut but this time it was hardly painful. He looked at the water and what he saw was unbelievable, The whole sea had risen it normally would have made him pass out but this was way too easy then when he tried to calm the water he noticed he couldnt calm all the water "Oh, No." he thought, Soon all the campers came and saw what Percy was doing they all were shouting at him to stop but he couldnt soon Chiron came with Poseidon's Trident.  
>"Percy, Use this to calm the water." He shouted<br>Percy quickly took the Trident in his hand wondering how it came to Camp-Half Blood and he pointed the Trident towards the water it came down slowly. After the sea was calm, Chiron told him to come to Big House.

**(Time skip, Big House)**

**Percy POV**

After we reached Big House, Chiron told me to take a seat I sat quickly, Chiron explained me that he had also had a dream about Poseidon and that he has been told to take you to the underwater palace. I was still completely stunned that I am now a god, I suddenly uncapped my pen and cut my hand I saw golden ichor coming through it.

"If you are done trying to prove that you are an immortal can we go and tell everyone that you are going to be gone from the camp and before you ask you can take any four people with you" said Chiron

I quickly decided who I am going to take and headed towards the food court. **(A/N: Don't know what its called)** once we reached there all the campers look towards Chiron for an explanation

"Percy is going to underwater palace, He may take any four people with him." Chiron said

"I am going to take Annabeth, Jason, Leo and Piper" I said

Jason gave me a thankful look as soon as I said Piper. Suddenly Annabeth raised her hand and asked when are we going.

"In thirty minutes" I replied

**( Time skip, Thirty minutes )**

**Annabeth POV**

I was really shocked when Sea-weed brain told me that we were gonna go to his dad's palace I knew that something was wrong because of Percy's aura and the Trident which he had now he had an aura as strong as the big-three, Soon all the members reached the beach where Percy and Chiron were waiting. Percy summoned three hippocampi, Piper and Jason sat on one and I and Percy on one, Only Leo sat alone I was wondering about Calypso and how he was gonna save her he was trying to figure out how to make Argo II invulnerable because he had discovered that any person who tries to enter Ogygia second time is hit from a huge lightning bolt it was Zeus who created that trap but he doesn't manually shoot it, Its automatic.

Anyways here we were all underwater going to the Palace I looked at Percy he seemed to be worried then I remembered why Amphitrite and Triton hate him. Soon we reached the underwater palace as soon as we entered thousands of guards covered us and pointed their spears and bows at us. Percy suddenly summoned Poseidon's Trident and all of them backed away. Weird I thought. Soon we were at the throne room when we saw them. It was Triton and Amphritrite. They both were glaring at Percy

**Percy POV**

Great, Now I have to explain everything to my step-brother Triton and my step-mother Amphritrite. I summoned the Trident and before I could say anything...

"How dare you steal father's Trident" Triton said while trying to hit me with his spear quickly sidestepped.

"Brother, I didn't steal this Trident, Father gave it to me." I said

"Don't call me BROTHER" Triton shouted while charging at me again.

"ENOUGH, TRITON" Shouted Amphritite

Triton suddenly stopped to look at his mother crying he quickly went towards his mother and his mother got up from her throne and asked me..

"What happened to Poseidon? and how did you become a god? Amphritie asked.

My friends were just shocked due to everything that just happened they were not able to help when Triton tried to attack me because they all were awed at the speed we both fought and after hearing what Amphritite just said they all were glaring at me.

"Poseidon came in my dream told me that Zeus and Hades are trying to take his domains,  
>he passed all his power onto me so that Zeus and Hades could not have them.<br>I was told to come here so that someone can train me to control my powers." I said

Everyone looked at me completely shocked, There was a huge silence which was broken by Amphritite

"Very well, I shall arrange for people to teach you but if you dare try to hurt me or my son I will personally call Zeus and Hades here to kill you." said Amphririte

"Fair enough. When do we start? and where will my friends and I live?" I asked.

Triton showed us our rooms and told us that my friends must also train since they are also going to be the part of the next Prophecy which is going to happen sometime soon...

**A/N: Well, Sorry for the last chapter it was really short because well it was the first chapter give me another chance. I hope this one was long and thanks to all those who followed and reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Third Person POV**

It has been five days since Percy was living underwater he was training hard but still he was not able to control his powers. While Percy learned to control his power, Annabeth kept on training with different kinds of weapons. Jason and Leo were the only ones who went to the surface regularly since they both could not train their power underwater. Percy was already an expert swordsmen he had also learnt how to use all other kinds of weapons all the weapons came to him naturally. It turns out that Tyson Percy's brother was also made a minor god of water and he too kept training with Percy. Triton had started to like Percy even though he wont admit it.

**(Time skip 5 years)**

Percy, Leo, Jason and Tyson had finally mastered their powers. Annabeth was now an expert in each and every weapon ever made. Percy had finally decided that he was going to no longer hide his powers. All their enemies had known that Poseidon was in Tartarus there had been many attempts by various armies to try and take over Percy's underwater palace (Percy had become the King) but none succeeded. Percy was even stronger than Zeus since he already had the blessing of Gaea herself when he had defeated her but as she had said when she died she can't bless the demigod unless he becomes a god but now since he was a god he had to be the most powerful.

**Percy POV**

I have decided to go and confront Hades to join me or die by my hand. I called a meeting with the rest of the group to decide when and how they were gonna kill Hades. Annabeth being the smartest one said

"Percy, The summer solstice is nearing how about we go to Olympus and challenge Zeus for his throne?" Asked Annabeth

"No, I don't want power" I said

"I know you dont Perce, But you have to do it which other god is near capable of ruling Olympus?" Said Leo.

"When did he start saying smart things." I thought

"Hestia." I said

Everyone nodded in agreement then Annabeth said

"Percy even though Hestia should rule but before that you will have to train much further since you have full power of Poseidon but you are not a God you dont have golden blood it is still red, You must fight Zeus and get his throne then set Hestia as the Queen and then give up your position but you arent yet strong enought to defeat drama queen." Said Annabeth

I knew it that I will never be able to defeat drama queen even with Poseidon's power.

**A/N: I AM REALLY SORRY BUT DUE TO THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I JUST COULD NOT GET ENOUGH COURAGE TO UPLOAD THIS CHAP.**


End file.
